


Let Lucifer Be Your Savior

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: 1600's, 17th Century, Blood and Gore, F/M, Murder, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Vanessa, Brock, and their children get banished from their village and are left to fend for themselves in the woods, things go horribly awry.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> based off the movie the witch ~ this is pretty fucking grim so read with caution

Vanessa and Brock were walking into the woods with their children, lugging heavy bags. They had been kicked out of their village for supposed witchcraft, which was complete blasphemy as the family were the most Christian people in the village. The seven of them found a small, dilapidated house with a small corn field just outside of the forest. They settled in and Vanessa started to nurse their newborn as their other children ran and played in the flat field leading up to the house.

"Vanessa?" Brock called out to his wife and Vanessa looked up at him. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"How long do you think we'll last out here? We have so many mouths to feed." Vanessa scoffed.

"Have faith. The lord led us here for a reason, you're acting as if we're going to perish." Brock sighed.

"We have to be realistic." Vanessa finished breast feeding their baby and put herself away.

"Always so pessimistic." She stood up and set the baby down on the bed. Brock huffed out a breath and walked away. He grabbed his rifle and went outside.

"Dane, let's go hunt for supper." Their oldest son nodded and they went deep into the woods. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a buck appeared and Brock motioned for Dane to crouch down. Brock held the rifle up and shot the buck in the head, killing him instantly. They walked over and picked him up together and carried the carcass back to the house. 

"That was quick." Vanessa said, and gathered their children. Brock skinned and prepped the buck and Vanessa cooked it, and they all feasted on the meat. 

-

The next morning, Vanessa felt sick to her stomach. She ran outside and before she could get to the outhouse, she vomited blood and black matter. She looked at it in disgust and heard retching coming from inside. When she entered the house, she saw that her children were all throwing up and so was Brock and she screamed in terror. Vanessa got chills and she turned around and saw a shadowy figure hovering above her. She squeezed her eyes shut and-

"Vanessa!" Vanessa woke up with a start and looked around. She was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, and the children were looking at her in horror.

"W-what happened?" Brock pulled her into a hug and she clung onto him.

"You had a night terror, you're safe now." She got out of bed and put on her coat, needing fresh air. When she went outside, there was blood and black matter on the ground, exactly where she threw up in her nightmare. She knelt down and examined it before going back inside.

"Are you all okay?" She spoke to the group and they all nodded. She sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands. What was going on?

-

The rest of the day went by smoothly. No getting sick, no shadowy figures. Their eldest child, Brooke, was outside playing with the baby, Aquaria, when the couple heard a shrill scream. They grabbed their coats and went outside, and Brooke was shaking and crying.

"Aquaria, she-" Before Brooke could get in another word, she vanished before their eyes.

"BROOKE?!" Vanessa frantically looked around and shrieked. Her dress and bonnet were laying on the ground and there was a rustling sound in the brush in front of Vanessa. She ran into the woods and Brock chased after her.

"You stay with the children, I'll go after her." Brock grabbed Vanessa's shoulder and pulled her backwards. Vanessa sobbed as her husband ran farther into the forest, screaming and yelling their daughter's name.

-

By nightfall, Brock still hadn't returned and Vanessa was worried sick. Her heart was aching and her stomach was in knots. She prayed for their safe return and in the middle of her prayer, Brock emerged holding Brooke in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face and Vanessa nearly fainted when she saw her daughter. Her face had been completely mangled and disfigured, and the word 'perish' was carved into her stomach.

"Oh god, oh lord!" Vanessa fell to floor and crawled over to her daughter's dead body. Brock laid her down on the bed, her skin was grey and cold and Vanessa weeped as she held Brooke's nude body in her arms. Brock made sure the kids didn't see their sister like this, taking them into another room and entertaining them.

"Did you find Aqua?" Vanessa's voice was hoarse and raspy, barely a whisper. Brook reentered the room and merely shook his head. Vanessa took one last look at what was Brooke's face and grimaced, looking away. Who would do this to her?


	2. Let Us Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disappearance of their newborn and the murder of their eldest child, Vanessa and Brock attempt to go on with their life.

Weeks had passed and Vanessa hand't gotten out of bed. The image of Brooke's body was burned in her mind for eternity and she was distraught that her baby was missing. She wept and wept until she had no more tears to give, and Brock tried to comfort her the best he could but it was no use. He and the kids went on with their daily lives, hunting, gathering water, and harvesting the crops.

One night, however, Vanessa decided to sneak out. She tried not to awaken her sleeping husband as she crawled over him in bed, and grabbed her boots and coat as well as a lantern before heading out. She shivered in the cold and walked out to the woods. Vanessa looked around cautiously as she went deeper, no longer being able to see her home.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw light and turned towards it. It was a fire, and ten naked women were dancing around it. She crept closer and spied on them, and saw they were chanting and speaking what she thought was Latin. Vanessa's eyes widened as they slowly started to float above the ground and they all laughed and cheered. Vanessa covered her mouth and accidentally dropped the lantern, and all of the women turned towards her in mid air. She gasped and when she turned around to run away, a figure in a cloak stood before her.

"Wouldst thee liketh to seeth thy youngest?" The voice bellowed and Vanessa was frozen with fear.

"W-who are you?" The figure chuckled.

"Nev'r mind yond, I feeleth thy desire. Cometh with me and I shalt showeth thee the way." Vanessa tried to back up but she bumped against the tree, and the being hovered closer to her.

"Get away from me!" She pushed past the creature and it gripped her arm, claws digging into her flesh. She let out a cry of pain and it swiftly leaned into her ear.

"Thee knoweth wh're to findeth me." His breath was hot against her ear and he released her, and she fell to the ground. She scrambled getting up and ran back home, but forgot where she was. She turned around and all she saw was trees and the small flicker of the fire far away until she saw smoke rising up into the air. Vanessa walked towards it and found a small cabin covered in moss. Before she even got to the door, and slender woman appeared, seductively walking towards her. The woman dragged her nails along Vanessa's cheek and Vanessa flinched away.

"Don't be scared, you're almost one of us." Vanessa looked at her confusedly.

"One of us?" The woman giggled and pointed towards the fire.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. You've helped us leaps and bounds. Or should I be thanking your daughter?" Vanessa felt rage building in her chest.

"You... you're the one who did that to my daughter? Did you take my baby too?!" Vanessa raised her hand to hit the woman but the woman lifted her hand up, freezing Vanessa.

"Careful, you don't know what you're fucking around with." She waved her hand and Vanessa flew backwards, hitting a tree, and that's the last thing she remembered.

-

"Oh thank heavens, your mother is here!" Vanessa woke up to the sound of her husband yelling. She was in the corn field, lying down on her side. Brock and Dane ran over and helped Vanessa up. 

"Where have you been?!" Vanessa looked at Brock then Dane, and hugged them both.

"I went out to the forest-"

"In the middle of the night? Do you have any idea how reckless and dangerous that is?" Vanessa bit her lip and nodded.

"I-"

"No, you're staying in the house from now on unless I say you can go out." Vanessa nodded, not wanting to disobey her beloved husband.

"Forgive me, please." Brock sighed.

"Let us pray." He gathered the other children and they all held hands and got down on their knees.

"Dear lord, we thank you for Vanessa's safe return. Shall she never go missing again. Thank you for the food you give us and the roof over our head. In your name we pray, amen." They said amen in unison and all stood up. It was a meek prayer but with good intent. Vanessa couldn't help but think of what happened the prior night; she rolled up her dress sleeve and sure enough, there were four stab like wounds on her arm. She quickly rolled her sleeve down but there was blood covered on it. She had no change of clothes so she had to wash it while she was wearing it.

Vanessa went down to the creek and splashed some water onto her sleeve, biting her lip in pain when the water touched her wounds. She toughed it out continued to wash away the blood before heading back inside. Vanessa trudged into bed, not caring that her sleeve was making the bed wet. Vanessa kept thinking about what that woman said to her, about how she was 'almost one of us'. Anger and sorrow grew in Vanessa's heart, thinking about how that woman probably hurt Brooke.

-

That evening, when the children were asleep, Brock gently nudged Vanessa until she woke up.

"Ness, wake up." Vanessa opened her eyes and Brock had lit a fire and he kneeling next to her.

"What?" Brock stood up and took off his trousers, revealing his hard on through his underwear.

"I want you." Vanessa rolled over, not in the mood for this. He grabbed her arm and rolled her back over and she scowled at him.

"Be a good wife for once. My father didn't pay yours good money for you to not engage with me." Vanessa knew Brock was right, whether she liked that truth or not. 

"I beg of you. Let me be with you." Vanessa sat up, not saying a word, and took off her nightgown. Brock smiled and took off all his clothes and Vanessa lied back down, spreading her legs. Brock rubbed her through her underwear and slid them off, revealing Vanessa's absolutely glistening pussy. Brock loved to indulge in his wife; tan skin and long brown hair, all just for him in the night when no one could see.

Brock slid into her and she stifled a moan; just the little bit of contact felt good. Brock set a steady pace and he grunted and groaned while Vanessa stayed silent; she didn't want to wake the children and have them walk in on them during the act. Brock quickened his pace and dug his fingers into Vanessa's waist, roughly pulling her back in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, he came and Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, trying to be quiet. Brock pulled out and put himself away as Vanessa put her clothes back on.

"Thank you." He kissed her and Vanessa kissed back, feeling somewhat happy for the first time in weeks.


	3. Blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa does everything she can to bring back her children.

"Mom! Mom!" Vanessa was startled awake by Dane, who was covered in blood.

"Dane? What's going on?!" She got out of bed and their son Jose was on the ground convulsing. Vanessa knelt down, wide eyed, not knowing what to do. He was spitting up blood and suddenly his body stopped convulsing and he started to float.

"Mom, do something!" Vanessa grabbed Jose and tried to pull him down but to no avail. Suddenly, he started screaming, eyes shooting open.

"Memento mori! Memento mori! Memento mori!" He yelled the chant repeatedly until he fell to the floor. He grabbed at his eyes and gouged them out, throwing them onto the ground beside Vanessa. She screeched and stood up, holding her chest. Blood gushed out from his eye sockets and suddenly, his body went still.

"Brock!" Vanessa cried out for her husband and he was outside with Kameron. Vanessa was wailing and balling as she ran outside.

"Ness? What's going on?" Vanessa fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Jose, he's-" Brock ran inside before she could finish her sentence and he heard him scream. 

"You did this." Vanessa looked up at Brock.

"What?!"

"You signed a deal with the devil when you went out to the woods, I know you did. You witch!" Vanessa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm no witch!" Brock scornfully laughed.

"Then how do you explain everything that's happening?" Vanessa's head was spinning. There was only one thing she could do. She darted into the forest before Brock could grab her, and tried to retrace her steps.

"VANESSA!" She heard Brock yelling her name until she found that familiar cloud of smoke billowing from the small cabin. She banged on the door and the slender woman from before opened it.

"Help me, please!" Brock's voice grew more and more distant and the woman motioned her inside.

"What may I do for you, Vanessa?" Vanessa sobbed.

"I just want my children back, and now my husband thinks I'm a witch!" The woman smiled.

"Here's what you need to do."

-

After meeting with the woman, Vanessa returned home with a large knife in tow. Brock was burying Jose and when he saw he, he charged. Vanessa took out the knife and stabbed him in the stomach when he approached and twisted it around as well as sliding it up and down. She pulled it out and he fell to the ground she straddled him, taking the knife to his chest and stabbing him in the heart and the lungs.

He was gasping for air and tried to grab a rock but she slashed his arm, exposing the bones. She pressed the knife deep into his neck and slit his throat, and his blood squirted out, getting all over her. Vanessa stabbed his chest a few more times for good measure before running inside to grab a bowl. She put it to the side of his neck and watched it fill up with his blood and when it was filled to the brim, she chanted, 

"Salute, o satana!" And drank his blood. Vanessa wiped her mouth off with her sleeve and turned around, and saw Dane and Kameron looking at her in sheer and utter terror.

"Oh sweethearts, it's okay, mommy's right here," They screamed and ran away from her when she got off of Brock. Her heart dropped and her stomach turned at their reaction. She bent over Brock and screamed in his face.

"This is your fault!" She spit on him and went to her children were curled up in a ball, holding each other.

"Mommy will you protect you, you're safe-"

"Get away from us you witch!" Dane shouted and Kameron hid her face. Vanessa stared at them, knife in hand. She tightened her grip on the knife, but knelt down.

"I'm not a witch my loves, daddy was going to kill me. You don't want mommy to die, do you?" Dane scowled at Vanessa.

"If you are a witch you should!" Vanessa felt tears welling in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"I love you two so much." She got up and was about to go back to the forest when she saw the figure standing by Brock's body. Vanessa approached him and took a deep breath.

"Sir..." The creature reached out and caressed Vanessa's cheek.

"Nay needeth f'r f'rmalities. Calleth me Lucifer, my child. Thee seeketh thy children, and I shalt giveth those folk to thee. Cometh with me anon." Vanessa took his hand and they went back to the forest, into the small cabin. A coven of nude women were standing inside, smiling at Vanessa. Lucifer offered her a seat and she sat down, and he put a piece of paper in front of her.

"Wouldst thee liketh to liveth deliciously?" Vanessa nodded and Lucifer handed her a quill and ink. He pointed to a blank line and Vanessa signed her name. The women rejoiced and chanted, and Brooke, Aquaria, and Jose appeared.

"Oh my loves!" She hugged the older two and kissed Aquaria's forehead. Vanessa smiled and cried tears of joy, ecstatic to see her beloved children again. 

"Thank you, thank you!" She bowed before Lucifer. 

"Thee needeth not thanketh me. Cometh, and we shalt taste exotic fruits and butter." Vanessa stood back up and carried Aquaria, Brooke, Jose, the women, and Lucifer all following her out of the cabin. They-

"Vanessa?" Vanessa woke up with a tube down her throat and an IV in her arm. She looked around and saw Brock sitting next to her. The nurse came in and removed the tube and gave her a glass of water.

"W-what's going on?" Tears were streaming down Brock's face. He smiled and held her hand.

"You were in a car crash, you've been in a coma for three months." That was all... a dream? Her whole life, living in England in the 1600's, birthing five children and moving to New England was just a coma dream? Vanessa blinked her eyes.

"Where are the children?" Brock gave her a confused look.

"What?" Vanessa stared at him in shock.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a weird dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this concludes this weird little fic! i hope y'all spooky people enjoyed... or not, it was pretty disturbing


End file.
